backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
USA Today
, 2015. The yellow flash in the top right-hand corner identifies it as being the HILL VALLEY EDITION.]] USA Today was a national publication that by 2015 created city-specific editions for communities across the nation. At Hill Valley, USA Today replaced the Hill Valley Telegraph as the primary source of news information. When Marty McFly and Doc Brown arrived in 2015, the October 22 issue read YOUTH JAILED — Martin McFly Junior Arrested for Theft. However, after Marty encountered Griff Tannen and his gang, resulting in their havoc on the Courthouse, the story altered to GANG JAILED — Hoverboard Rampage Destroys Courthouse. A hovercam bearing the USA Today logo was seen taking the photograph that would accompany the changed story. Behind the scenes *The price for the issue is $6.00, whereas in real life it costs $2.00. *"Satellite" is spelled incorrectly as "Satelite". *The usatoday.com website URL is noticeably absent, as the movie makers had obviously not foreseen the rise of the internet. In its place is the caption "VIA COMPU-FAX SATELITE." Compu-Fax was a program used by hovercams to write automated stories for the paper, but in real life this is not a known piece of technology. *In the main text bodies under the titles, the article about Marty Jr.'s arrest repeats itself. As the text body would have been too illegible on television, the designers of this newspaper did not consider it important to make unique stories for every different headline that did not pertain to the protagonists. *''USA TODAY'' must have an extensive worldwide circulation by 2015 in order for 3 billion readers to read it as population projections for the United States are put at about 325.7 million by 2015. *Unless considerable efforts are made for the English language to be learned by 3 billion people by 2015, it could be assumed that USA Today is available in many languages. By 2091, the USA Today was replaced by the Megabyte Daily. Actuality * USA Today has yet to create city-specific editions such as the 2015 HILL VALLEY EDITION seen in Back to the Future Part II. Also in real life, the futuristic-looking USA Today logo has not appeared (other than the 21st October 2015 edition); and the main news story on the front page is not enclosed in a boxout with thick red borders. * USA Today did, however, create a special "front page wrap" for October 22, 2015 issue of the newspaper, closely resembling the one seen in the film. Instead of repeated filler texts used in the film, the articles were actually rewritten based on headlines. And since only the top half of the front page was visible in the film, new articles about pizza rehydration accident, ''A Match Made in Space'''' receiving a Hollywood remake, and an article on public's gullibility - a meta article notifying uninformed readers of fictional nature of the front page - were added. However, the prominent headline for Queen Diana visiting Washington was replaced with a headline about 3D billboards, and entirely omitted in the newsline section. Note *In ''Back to the Future: The Card Game, the newspaper is called World Tomorrow. Appearances *''Back to the Future Part II'' See also * Category:2015 Category:Media